A Butterfly Bride
by Alyondria
Summary: Now that Hinata is married and expecting, the Hyuga Council begins to put pressure on her Father to have Hanabi sealed. Is an arranged marriage her chance to fly, can a bird who is about to be caged take flight as a butterfly? rated mature for Ch 5 only.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Butterfly Bride**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, and all other characters used in this story from the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden anime/manga series are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. I am only borrowing them for free entertainment purposes. I only own my laptop and an over active imagination.**_

_***Please take note this is a Mature story and has sexual content, it is for adult readers. However those of you who don't like lemons may read it at a teen level, just omit chapter 5.**_

_**Chapter 1 Blending of Clans**_

Hiashi had called her to his office, Hanabi was nervous, the council had been demanding she be sealed louder everyday, could this be it? She knocked at the heavy wooden door, _**"Enter..." **_Hanabi slid the silent door open and entered the elegant office, her father was seated behind an antique desk and looked up only to say, _**"Ah... good, be seated."**_

Hanabi concentrated on calming her heart rate, she knew he would notice her nervousness. It couldn't be the sealing, they were alone, the sealing jutsu required two Hyuga. Hiashi looked up and sighed, _**"Hanabi, you've been asked here today to settle the question of your future. As you know your sister will have been married for a year next week, what you may not know is today she found she is expecting her first child." **_Hanabi's eyes widened, Hinata was pregnant! How did Kankuro feel, was he excited? Theirs had been a political marriage but the two seemed to care for each other deeply.

Hanabi sat quietly waiting for her father to finish before asking any questions though. _**"Kankuro is pleased and Tsunade believes everything is going well. However the Council now believes you are no longer needed as an heir for her and they're clamoring for you to be sealed. So I'm here this evening to give you a choice." **_Hanabi clutched her robe tightly so as not to fidget, he was giving her a choice.

_**"In our older files only women who made political marriages were allowed to marry without having the cage seal, in the agreement the family she marries into must agree to a different seal, one that would only seal her ability to pass on her Byakagun. I have a family that has approached me interested in an arranged marriage. They have no problem with the terms. However they want you to be in complete agreement." **_Hiashi sighed again causing Hanabi to look up at him in confusion, her father never seemed to be bothered but tonight he seemed resigned to the fact this wasn't a decision he could make for her.

Hanabi was surprised to see her father rise and walk over to her, her put a hand on her shoulder. _**"Hanabi, this will be your only way to avoid the caged seal. Hinata and I are working to abolish it but to be honest we need a majority of the council to agree. And it will probably be a few years and a few council members leaving, either through death or retirement, before we can get that. Hinata has even said she will not give birth to another child until we do. She feared twins but was assured this pregnancy is only one child." **_

Hanabi took a deep breath and then asked her first question, _**"Who is it that is proposing this marriage?" **_Hiashi walked back and sat down, taking a sip of his tea he looked at her and then answered. _**"The Akimichis. They seek a bride for their heir... Chouji." **_Hanabi was shocked, the big red haired shinobi from Hinata's class year. She had never really spoke to him, why would they ask for her? Without conscious thought she blurted, _**"Why?"**_

Hiashi frowned but answered none the less. _**"They have had problems with their heir, he wants a bride who will accept him honestly, not just due to his position. He is not a push over, but he also isn't the most secure person, he hates to be judged by his size and apparently they've had some... unsuccessful omiais. Chouji has refused to attend any more. You have to be completely willing to agree to this, otherwise they will not continue to seek this marriage."**_

Hanabi knew her life hung in the balance, not physically but how it would be, she could get married or be a servant for the rest of her life. She'd rather be an aunt then a guard. But she didn't even know him. _**"Father may we meet before I decide?" **_Her father grunted, but gave a short nod.

_**"I will arrange it, I would wish for you to remain in the Hyuga family, however I understand." **_With that he took another sip of his tea and then looking at her with an uncommon melancholy expression he quietly said. _**"Choose wisely Hanabi, this will be your life. And as much as I would keep you here, you may be happier if you spread your wings and fly."**_

Hanabi gave him a small smile and nodded, their lives had always been compared to birds, but could she be happier as a butterfly?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Lunch at the Akimichis**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, and all other characters used in this story from the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden anime/manga series are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. I am only borrowing them for free entertainment purposes. I only own my laptop and an over active imagination.**_

Chouji paced back and forth in the small sitting room, his mother was arranging the kotatsu as he nervously tried to calm himself. _**"Chouji... please. Calm down dear, she wouldn't be coming if she wasn't interested." **_Chouji stopped to look at her, then with a sad smile he asked, _**"The others came interested too, at first, didn't they?"**_

His mother nodded then seeing him bow his head she shook her head and went back into the kitchen. Her last thoughts were a small prayer _'Kami... please, let her understand him, let her like him, please'. _Choume then got busy with the food she had prepared.

Chouji stiffened when he heard the bells, and then watched his mother go to the door. Chouza also came down at the sound of the gate bells. Placing a hand on his son's shoulder he leaned in and whispered, _**"Just relax son... you're young. If she isn't the one then you will find the right girl." **_Chouji looked at his father then with a sad smile he nodded, _**"No... Dad I don't think I can do this again. This is the last time." **_

Then the two looked up as Hiashi Hyuga and Hanabi entered the parlor to bow. Chouji saw the tiny sister of Hinata and thought, _'Hell... this little thing will think I'm a freak.'_ Hanabi looked over at him and her first thought was, _'He's so big, but he looks strong... and nice'_ she gave him a small smile.

Chouji saw her smile and he couldn't believe she wasn't ready to run the other way. He nodded toward her and then he asked, _**"Would you like to sit down?" **_Hiashi and Chouza seeing this looked at one another. Chouza then cleared his throat, _**"Hiashi would you like to see the new rose Choume has coaxed along, it's a deep lavender. It is in the green house."**_ Hiashi seeing the opportunity to leave the two alone the two men excused themselves to walk into the garden.

Choume also smiled and mumbling excuses hustled back into the kitchen. Hanabi not wanting all the mounting stress to get worse then quietly asked a question. _**"Chouji, what do you want in a wife?" **_Chouji's eyes widened, no one had asked him that, at least none of the perspective brides had cared enough too. He sat there trying to think of an honest answer for her.

Hanabi held her breath, she didn't want to be a branch member of the Hyuga Clan, but she didn't want to end up in a worse predicament. _**"I just want a friend, a loving mother for my children, and maybe... well I would like to have a lover who doesn't look at me like I'm a freak." **_Hanabi listened until he finished then with a frown she asked another question, _**"Chouji... why would anyone look at you like you're a freak. You are shinobi." **_

Chouji looked her amazed, only his mother had ever said something like that. So many of the girls left after seeing him in person, complaining they had hoped the pictures were misleading. _**"You don't think I'm too big?" **_Hanabi nodded 'no' as she looked him up and down. _**"You are chunnin and use expansion jutsu, right? Then isn't your size required, you must require a large amount of calories to use such a jutsu?" **_Chouji had never heard a girl make his size seem so reasonable and acceptable. He felt like she did understand. He nodded with a smile.

_**"But Hanabi... you are, well tiny. Could we, I mean you... have kids with me?" **_Hanabi blushed and then answered, _**"I don't see why not, it's true my mother died at my birth but she had been weak all her life, or fragile as many said. I have never been fragile, I have been sparring and training since I was four. I am kunoichi, I may be small compared to some, but I am strong. If you would like we could have Tsunade-sama or Sakura-chan check me before you commit yourself to this marriage."**_

Hearing this Chouji knew she had misunderstood his question, bowing his head he explained. _**"No, no that's not what I meant, though we might want them to check you for your own safety. I meant would you... could you be attracted to me enough to have children?" **_He looked at her bracing himself for her answer.

Hanabi then understood his concern. Standing up she walked over to him and offered her hand, it was tiny in his own and he felt the warmth of her skin. Chouji looked at her in confusion as he stood up to tower over her. She smiled and then pulled him to the center of the room. Dropping his hand she slowly walked around the big ninja.

Chouji was getting nervous as she silently took in his body from all angles, her hand had felt so nice in his and he liked that she had clasped his firmly, she may be small to him, but she wasn't weak. When she finally completed her walk around she stopped in front of him and looked up into his eyes.

_**"I think you look very strong Chouji. I know I'm short, but I am not flat chested or scrawny, do you find me unattractive?" **_Chouji hadn't expected this, she was worried he wouldn't want her? She was petite but also very curvy like her sister. Chouji smiled and then teasingly walked around her slowly he examined her form too. _**"I think you are very beautiful Hanabi, I would have no problem having children with you... in fact, I think it could be very enjoyable."**_

Hanabi blushed and giggled at his flirting comment, happy he seemed to be more secure in himself now, he looked relaxed. She felt anger begin to build in her heart at the other women who had made this warrior feel he was unworthy to be their spouse. _**"I don't know a lot about the producing part, but I think it could be enjoyable also. Hinata seems to think so, she is expecting her first child now." **_Chouji's brow rose at this news. And he smiled widely at the idea that she thought making babies with him would be enjoyable.

Hiashi and Chouza entered to see them standing together holding hands once again, the two older ninja smiled knowing this could only be a good thing. Choume came in to announce the food to be ready, and they all sat down as a few servants helped to bring in the many dishes.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hiashi sat in his office sipping some warm sake that evening, he felt things had gone well. A knock sounded at the door and he bid them to enter. Hanabi came in and bowing she sat across from her father. _**"Father... I would like to accept Chouji's proposal, however I have one concern." **_Hiashi frowned and then setting his cup down he asked, _**"What would that be?" **_

Hanabi looked directly at her father and asked, _**"Am I too small to safely deliver Chouji's children?" **_This is something Hiashi hadn't thought she would have been concerned about. _**"I do not believe so, your mother had health issues before you were conceived, and while I have never regretted your birth... she was told not to have another child. I wasn't aware she had stopped drinking her birth control tea until she told me she was pregnant again. Your mother was determined to give me a son."**_

Hanabi was surprised, she had never heard the specifics of her mother's death. She sighed, then looking at her father she simply said, _**"Father... for her sake I wish I had been a boy." **_Hiashi smirked and then gave a short laugh, _**"So did I at one time Hanabi, but I love you as you are." **_

Hanabi just smiled and bowed her head, she knew her father loved her but he rarely said it. He feared if he showed her and her sister too much affection that they would be targeted by his enemies, some in their very own family. She and Hinata knew many believed their father cold but they knew he was very caring, otherwise she would have been sealed at four. He was hard on them only when it came to them being strong enough to protect themselves, he showed them no emotion in public or others would seek to use them against him.

_**"Chouji wants me to be examined by Lady Tsunade or Sakura-chan. He only worries about my size." **_Hiashi nodded, he could understand the concern, it was reasonable. _**"You will go to the hospital tomorrow then. Is that your only concern?" **_Looking at her he saw her nod, _**"Yes father, I think we would do well together, that is my only major concern... though I hope one day we might fall in love like Hinata and Kankuro."**_

Hiashi put his hand on hers and said, _**"That is in Kami's hands, but it's only natural to desire it."**_ Hanabi nodded, she had seen many arranged marriages and most were happy, she just couldn't help the tiny part of her who wanted more.

**AN: Just a quick word to say I hope you like it so far, and to ask you to please review even if it's only, 'nice' or 'sucks'. Just to give me an idea of how it turned out, Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, and all other characters used in this story from the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden anime/manga series are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. I am only borrowing them for free entertainment purposes. I only own my laptop and an over active imagination.**_

_**Chapter 3 Getting there**_

Sakura went to the sink and washed her hands she hated the powder feeling left after removing the surgical gloves. _**"I see no reason for you to have any problems carrying or giving birth to Chouji's children Hanabi. We might keep a closer watch on you toward the end of your pregnancies just to keep an eye on the baby's birth weight. But otherwise I see nothing here to stop you from marrying" **_Sakura smiled at the young kunoichi on the examination table. Choume had come with her to hear the diagnosis and Chouji waited out in the hall. They both smiled at each other happy to hear good news.

Choume then put her hand on Hanabi's shoulder, _**"I will tell Chouza, Chouji is still waiting outside. You two have lunch together and enjoy the afternoon." **_Hanabi nodded and sat up to swing her legs over the side of the examining table.

Sakura watched as Choume left then turned to Hanabi, _**"Hanabi, I wasn't going to say this in front of your future mother-in-law but... with Chouji being so much bigger then you, you may want us to remove your hymen. It would cause less pain on your wedding night." **_

Hanabi looked at her older sister's close friend, hopping down she smiled and said, _**"I'll ask Chouji, after all it is his to decide. My virginity is the one gift only I bring to him." **_Sakura nodded knowing the more traditional Clan family would have different views on this. Most kuniochi knew every mission could mean death, sex was freely thought of casually, that Hanabi was still a virgin at seventeen was a surprise to Sakura.

Hanabi met Chouji outside the room after getting dressed. _**"Did your mother tell you?" **_Chouji looked at her with concern and nodded 'no'. She took his hand and then smiled, _**"It's fine, they said they only thing they wanted to do was keep an eye on how big the babies got at the end of each pregnancy, but I shouldn't have any problems." **_Chouji grabbed her and spun her around as he shouted, _**"Woo Hoo, Alright!" **_Then as it dawned on him what he'd done he stopped and let her slowly slide down his chest until her toes touched the floor.

Hanabi giggled as her hands slid from his shoulders to his chest. _**"I'm glad you're happy Chouji, never feel you have to hold back with me. I have lived enough years in the 'proper zone'."**_ Chouji hugged her and then moving back he took her hand and asked. _**"So who came up with the 'Proper Zone'?"**_ She laughed and then surprised him when she answered. _**"Tenten... she asked Neji just how much starch we use each week in the 'Proper Zone'. When Neji told us, well, Hinata and I have used it ever since."**_

Chouji couldn't believe how things had happened, he knew they still had a lot to learn about each other, but he was happy with Hanabi and how things were turning out. They headed to his favorite BBQ restaurant and as the meat grilled on the teppan yaki grill, they talked. After talking of several different things, training, missions and teammates, they had returned to the subject of the marriage.

_**"Chouji... Sakura did ask me about something but I felt I should ask you first. It's... kind of personal, but I think it should be your choice as my husband." **_Chouji loved to hear her talk of him as her husband but he was beginning to worry about this concern of Sakura's. _**"What is it Hanabi?" **_ She blushed and looking at the table she replied, _**"Sakura said that since our size difference might cause some discomfort for me at first, she wanted to remove my hymen." **_

Chouji had to think for a minute, women's biology wasn't a normal conversation topic for him, then he practically yelled, _**"She wants to remove...."**_ Then looking at the people in the restaurant he lowered his deep voice to a whisper and continued, _**"She wants to remove your virginity... I didn't know they could do that. Does this mean just having sex with me will hurt you?" **_

This was what she had worried about, Chouji was self conscious of his large size already, now he was worried for her. She quickly said, _**"Chouji... having sex with any man, no matter what size will be... not really painful but uncomfortable at first. Things will get stretched that never have been." **_At that statement they both turned red. Chouji took her hand and his thumb gently stroked her palm, _**"Let's eat... because we're going back today."**_

Hanabi just nodded, she wanted him to know he was in charge. She had no worries of being bossed around or her opinion disregarded, that just wasn't in his personality. But she did want him to feel he was her husband not just the man she had accepted out of fear of the curse seal. A happy man was a joy to live with... at least that's what her great aunt always said.

Sakura was surprised to see them so soon but she smiled and nodded as Chouji told her under no uncertain terms to do everything she could to prevent Hanabi from having any discomfort. Sakura asked him if he wanted to be present since the Hyuga would need to know he had demanded the procedure. He looked at Hanabi and she nodded, he looked back at Sakura and said, _**"Yes, let's do this." **_

_**"Alright Hanabi relax..." **_Chouji was sitting near Hanabi's head and held her hand, a sheet covering her lower half and obstructing any view of everything Sakura was doing. Hanabi winced and he frowned just as Sakura looked up to smile, _**"Alright... that's it." **_Chouji smiled and Hanabi squeezed his hand and smiled too. Sakura motioned for him to go out and then handing Hanabi a paper that explained she might have a little bleeding and what to watch for, _**"It's just a precaution but we liked to warn you." **_Hanabi nodded and then Sakura left out as she dressed.

_**"Chouji... Could I talk to you?" **_Chouji looked up to see Sakura. _**"Chouji, I don't want to embarrass you, but here." **_Chouji looked at the small pamplet. **'Sexual Intercourse and the Virgin Bride' **Chouji turned bright red and then asked, _**"But I thought that was the point of this?" **_Sakura shrugged and then whispered, _**"Chouji... she still hasn't had sex." **_As he nodded Sakura backed up seeing Hanabi come out. Hanabi smiled and walked over looking a little wobbly.

Chouji grabbed her hand and put it in the crook of his elbow letting her lean on him, _**"Are you okay?"**_ He asked concerned she might be in pain. She laughed and then whispered, _**"Yeah but my legs went to sleep." **_Seeing the humor in her walking lopsided after loosing her virginity he chuckled and whispered his thoughts to her. She blushed but giggled with him.

______________________________________________________________________________

Some of you may think I've gone for a loop on this chapter but it works out later and I think with the size difference it fit. Let me know if it's too far out there.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, and all other characters used in this story from the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden anime/manga series are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. I am only borrowing them for free entertainment purposes. I only own my laptop and an over active imagination.**_

_**Chapter 4 Wedding Day**_

Chouji was pacing again, they had all agreed the sooner the better on a wedding date, the council was always causing trouble and Chouji wanted Hanabi away from them. So here they were just one month from the day they met getting ready to get married.

Shikamaru chuckled, _**"This is so troublesome... I want to elope. None of this complicated waste, it's a drag." **_Kankuro was leaning against the door and he smirked as he asked, _**"Have you run this idea past Temari?" **_Shikamru blanched and then with eyes filled with fear he asked, _**"Man you wouldn't...?" **_ Neji just shook his head at the two, thankful Tenten's violence was left for the battle field. Chouji looked up at Kankuro's evil laughter. Naruto and Lee walked in looking very different then they normally did in their formal kimonos.

Hiashi had insisted on a formal wedding and reception and the men had only gotten to choose their obi color. All in black kimonos Lee of course had a green obi, Naruto orange, Shikamaru's was cloud blue, Neji's white, and Kankuro's was a sand gold. Kiba walked in and his obi was bright red matching his tattoos and the ribbon tied around Akamaru's neck. _**"Hey come on Hinata is here with the flowers." **_Ino hit his side and he frowned as she came in with Hinata.

_**"Here we go, they're all the same so grab one. Hina and I will help you pin them on." **_Kiba chuckled as he watch his fiance passing out the flowers she had made. The were pretty tiger lilies with all the colors of their obis mixed in them, tied with maroon and navy ribbons matching Hanabi and Chouji.

Hinata's kimono was sand colored with dark gold rays of sunlight, Ino's was red with delicate flowers embroidered on it. Sakura's was green with embroidered cheery blossom petals falling to the bottom hem, Tenten's was white but covered in tiny black kunai, Temari's was blue with beautiful white clouds on it. Then as the men were pinned and finished Choko came in with her orange kimono that had tiny foxes along the hem and smiled. Naruto smiled and came over to kiss her forehead. _**"I have Chouji's flowers." **_Chouji turned and then let Hinata pin the Snapdragon and Tiger lily flowers to his collar. The women sighed, enjoying all the flowers and beautiful clothes. Each woman matching their groomsman and coincidentally their significant other.

Then before leaving Ino elbowed Shikamaru and said, _**"You should hear Temari's ideas, it's going to take months just to arrange all the flowers..." **_Shikamaru nodded and when they left he sighed, _**"Man see... so troublesome." **_Kankuro just chuckled. Neji smiled, all the rookies had come a long way. _**"So Naruto... when are you and Choko going to tie the knot?" **_Naruto just smiled and answered, _**"The week before Baa-chan retires." **_

Shikamaru's eyebrow went up, only he and Naruto knew that this was only a month away. And they also knew that at the festival next weekend she would be announcing it as well as the fact that Naruto was her replacement. Naruto winked at him and he chuckled.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**"Are you sure it looks alright?" **_Shino smiled he had been entrusted to give her the head dress of the Akimichi's since Chouji couldn't see her until the wedding, and Ino worried Kiba would somehow screw it up. _**"You look beautiful Firecracker." **_Choume had twisted her ankle and was sitting on a chaise nearby, _**"You do look lovely dear, I can't wait to see Chouji's face when he sees you." **_Hanabi looked in the full length mirror at the delicate gold headpiece, it had tiny hanging jewels of all the colors of her wedding plus more, her father had even given her earrings designed to match it and told her they were for her to have her own new tradition, she could give them to her daughter.

Her face was powdered a pale white and her eyes lined in black, her lips painted a deep red. Sakura had done her hair before they put on the headpiece and Tenten had the ivory kanzashi, they extended out from her hair and had tiny hanging beads that matched the colors and bells as well. She looked at the kimono that was a deep navy with fireworks coming from the bottom hem all the colors there. On the back above her deep maroon obi, which matched Chouji's, there, looking like part of the fireworks, in the same maroon were Chouji's cheek swirls on her back. She felt like she was looking at a stranger.

Her father walked up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders he whispered into her ear. _**"You are beautiful... you look like your mother. You know, she would have loved this." **_Hanabi could see the tears in his eyes and smiled. She turned in his arms and hugged him, Hiashi was wide-eyed and then smiled, _**"Thank you Father." **_Though Hiashi normally avoided displays of affection he hugged her back and then when he stepped away he said, _**"You may become an Akimichi today Hanabi, but you will always be my daughter, never doubt I love you."**_

Hanabi tried not to cry knowing it would mess up her make-up and then smiled and whispered, _**"I know Father, I always have. I love you too." **_Choume sighed loudly at how sweet it was as she watched them and this caused the other women in the room to giggle. Hiashi raised a brow and then smiled before escaping to check on the men.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The ceremony had been simple, Tsunade giving a speech on village togetherness then the temple priest performing the actually wedding. Everyone cheered as he introduced the new couple as Chouji Akimichi and his bride Hanabi Akimichi. They knew it was a good match when Hanabi raised her bouquet and said loudly, _**"Now everyone... let's go eat!" **_More cheers and chuckles were heard as the couple ran through holding hands and rice was thrown at them.

Temari elbowed Shikamaru who wondered aloud at the mess in the house caused by this. _**"You baka, we don't want the birds to die... it will all sweep up."**_ Ino giggled and Kiba was just glad it wasn't his side hurting. Naruto guided Choko forward so she could get in the hall faster to give her Maid of Honor toast. Hinata was also carefully trying to get through the crowd to make her Matrons toast. Of course Temari was half dragging Shikamaru who had no desire to do the Best Man's speech.

_**"To good friends, good families and good food. May you always have plenty of all three." **_The crowd cheered and drank to Choko's toast and Hinata stepped up. _**"To Konoha and it's strong families, ever growing and prospering. And to my little sister who was wise and chose a wonderful man. Health, love, laughter and happiness may it all be yours." **_Tsunade loudly declared, _**"I'll drink to that..." **_Causing many chuckles too.

Then Shikamaru stood up, _**"I know I may come across as someone who doesn't pay much attention to the world around me... but there are a few things that always remain true. Chouji has one of the biggest hearts of anyone I know, Hanabi will always be cherished and they will never starve for food or love. We love you both." **_Everyone cheered, the Akimichis the loudest.

The night went on into the dawn with the shinobi enjoying the peace and happiness for the moment. Time's like these were cherished, this is what they fought so hard for everyday, what all the training was about and when they had these moments, these precious opportunities, they partied.

Chouji looked at Hanabi and pulling her close he asked something most men meant in a completely different way, _**"Are you ready to get out of those heavy clothes?" **_Hanabi laughed and kissing his cheek she left a bright crimson mark before she answered, _**"Yes... let's get naked." **_Many of their friends chuckled as Chouji blushed. Then the petite kunoichi grabbed his hand and dragged the big warrior out of the room.

______________________________________________________________________________

_**I hope you all are enjoying my story, I just wanted to put another warning the next chapter will be a lemon. Chapter six will be an Epilogue, so if you want to skip the lemon it does still make sense. Thanks for reading! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, and all other characters used in this story from the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden anime/manga series are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. I am only borrowing them for free entertainment purposes. I only own my laptop and an over active imagination.**_

_**Chapter 5 We're really married**_

Hanabi came out of the bathroom looking like a different person, her hair still damp and her face washed she was wearing a simple white cotton nighty that hit mid thigh. Chouji had also showered and changed, he sat on the king size bed in his boxers and was staring mesmerized by the woman who was now his wife.

Hanabi walked over to step between his knees, _**"Is this better?" **_Chouji finally coming out of his daze smiled and said, _**"Yes... you looked beautiful today, but now I know I married Hanabi and not a porcelain geisha." **_She giggled and hit his shoulder.

_**"You know you had better not let Ino, Sakura or your mother hear you say that." **_He nodded and then his eyes glazed again as he leaned in to kiss her bare collar bone. They had never really had time alone and had only shared a few short kisses before. But now with his arms around her and his lips trailing up her neck Hanabi knew she was looking forward to the rest.

She weaved her fingers into his thick reddish brown hair and pulled him up to her lips. The kiss was earth shattering for them, boths' first really passionate kiss. Chouji leaned back and then swinging Hanabi up into his arms he gently laid her on the bed. _**"Hanabi... I've never done this before either. I just don't want to hurt..." **_His eyes shot up to hers as she covered his lips with her fingers.

_**"You would never intentionally hurt me, I know that. We don't know exactly what we're doing... that's okay. Let's learn together, no mistakes no regrets... and if it isn't so great, we have the rest of our lives to get it right." **_Chouji looked at his bride wondering how he got so lucky, she accepted him for who he was and was smart, beautiful and now... all his.

Chouji licked her fingers and she laughed, then he huskily whispered, _**"Are you ready to learn?" **_Hanabi nodded then leaned up to kiss him and said, _**"Yes, lets study hard and learn everything together." **_The man groaned and then kissed her much harder than before licking and sucking on her lips and tongue. Hanabi felt the caged desire he had so firmly held in check. She reveled in the fact that he had been holding back but finally felt secure in her to let go now.

Chouji felt like a starving man who had been taken to an all you can eat buffet. He lifted her completely with one muscular arm as he pulled off her nighty, then stopped to look at her in just a very small pair of lace panties and no top. Her breasts were full and her waist trim, he let his hand slowly slide up her hip and waist til it cupped a breast which filled his big hand perfectly.

_**"So beautiful..." **_Hanabi blushed as he leaned down to suck on her nipple and massage the other breast. Chouji looked up at her face at the sound of her moan, she looked so sexy and he smiled, she was enjoying it too. He switched to her other breast and licked and teased her nipple. He leaned up for a moment to take in her entire body.

Hanabi opened her eyes when he stopped, wondering why, and she saw him gently touch parts of her body with an expression of awe. _**"Hanabi... you're perfect..." **_She reached up to let her hands push his thick hair out of his face, then caressed his cheek. She let her hand trail down his thick neck to the heavy muscles of his chest and then used both of her hands to feel the chiseled pectoral muscles. _**"So are you Chouji..."**_ She looked up at his face and let her hands follow the path to his waist then letting them meet on his stomach she rubbed her palms back up his chest to wind up on his shoulders.

_**"Why would anyone think your too big? You haven't really got any excess weight, it's all heavy muscle. I love your body Chouji." **_Chouji had spent years listening to Naruto tell stories about Kakashi and Jiriaya, he'd had missions with Kiba and heard about the dog-nin's own wild experiences with women, but he'd never, _never_, said anything like what came out of his mouth at that moment.

_**"Then I hope you like the lower part as well..."**_ Hanabi's eyes grew wide as he stood up and pulled the blue boxers with tiny butterflies off and stood there. He had never been this bold especially with his body, but Hanabi gave him confidence.

She sat up and looking up from his very impressive erection and she quietly said, _**"Oh... so that's what they meant. Chouji.... is it suppose to be that big?" **_Chouji slid back onto the bed and caressed her cheek, _**"Yes koishii... because you make me so excited. It's going to be alright... we'll figure it out." **_Hanabi saw the nervousness back in his eyes.

_**"Of course it will... I just, I've just never seen a guy completely naked. It surprises you, you know?" **_Chouji released the pent up breath he held, then he was happy he'd read that booklet Sakura gave him, he knew he just needed to let her get used to it. Taking her hand he guided it to his erection and then let her gently wrap her hand around him.

She smiled at the low moan he voiced at her touch. She couldn't believe it was so soft and yet so hard at the same time. Then it jerked, she jumped then giggled nervously as she looked at him. Chouji smiled and gritting his teeth to try and calm himself he whispered, _**"See **__**only ****you**__** make me this excited." **_Hanabi leaned forward to kiss him and he rubbed her back as she slowly stroked him.

Soon Chouji was getting too restless, he couldn't take much more. He pulled away from her and before she could protest he grabbed a kunai off the nightstand and slit the sides of her panties. Her eyes widened as he shrugged and then grinned as he pulled on the front and the panties slid free leaving her naked too. _**"I can't believe... your Mother bought me those!" **_

Chouji leaned in giving her a kiss and then let his fingers explore the new territory as he whispered, _**"And I'll tell her they were beautiful..." **_Hanabi moaned and thrust against his fingers before gasping out. _**"Were..." **_Chouji chuckled, he decided it was time to use some of the tactics to get her ready that the pamphlet had mentioned. He quickly picked her up and placing kisses along her stomach he made his way down, licking and tasting her porcelain skin.

_**"Chouji..." **_Hanabi pulled on his hair as he lick the glistening slit and then squealed when he delved deeper and found the small round bundle of nerves, she went from pulling his hair to clinging to him as he licked and sucked taking time to deeply tongue the wet channel there, he knew she was getting close as she bucked and thrust but when she stiffened and his mouth was flooded with her juices he licked frantically as she screamed his name.

As he sat up and wiped his chin on his own shoulder he smiled at the jello boned woman laying beneath him panting. He knew there would never be a better time. Putting one arm under her he lifted her hips and then braced himself so he could tease her with his tip, she bucked with each tiny touch to her swollen and throbbing clit. Then he positioned himself and with one smooth thrust buried himself to the hilt. Hanabi gasp as she felt the violent stretching suddenly full to the extreme. Her nails dug into his back as she clung to him, her hips arched and she inhaled sharply.

Chouji froze letting her relax, her body adjusting to the new and different feelings. Then as she finally let her hips relax back onto the bed he slid slowly out til just the ridge of his manhood was still inside and quickly slid back deeply inside. He hid his smile as she gasped, _**"Oh.... oh yes."**_

Soon he began to thrust in and out both of them enjoying the delicious tremors that seemed to continue to build up deep inside. Hanabi kissed his jaw and licked his neck through gasps as he sped up feeling her tightening like before. Chouji felt like he was starving for her touch and knew that the only way he'd ever choose food when given a choice between it and her was if she smeared it all over her body.

Hanabi never noticed her hands slide down to his butt as she moaned with pleasure and Chouji braced himself on his elbows so that he could cup her butt lifting her hips higher. He loved the feeling of her legs wrapped around his hips and then they both felt the beginning of the climax together. Both yelled as the fire ripped through them and Chouji spilled his seed into her as her muscles spasmed squeezing every drop out of him.

Chouji held her tightly long enough to roll them over and laying on his chest Hanabi panted trying to get her racing heart to calm down as she enjoyed all the throbbing parts of her body and the occasional tremor left over from her second orgasm. Chouji rubbed her back and whispered into her ear, _**"Koishii... if we start out like this, think of when we get better..."**_

Hanabi laughed with a rasp and then nuzzled her check into his collarbone, _**"At least we'll die happy..." **_She smiled at the vibrations from his chest as he chuckled, She was so happy she just wished tonight would never end.

_**______________________________________________________________________________**_

*Hope you enjoyed the lemon there is only the epilogue left now I really hope you have enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. And please review and let me know if there was anything you liked or disliked, EXCEPT for the bold print. Sorry but it stays, I've gotten used to it. There is however an option on FF to make the screen black and the words white in the top right hand corner if the bold bothers you. **:**D


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Naruto, and all other characters used in this story from the Naruto or Naruto Shippuden anime/manga series are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. I am only borrowing them for free entertainment purposes. I only own my laptop and an over active imagination.**_

_**Chapter six Happily Married After: Epilogue**_

Hanabi smiled as she worked side by side with her mother-in-law, she'd only been allowed in the kitchen when Hinata was there at the Hyuga Compound. She had already learned to cook all of Chouji's favorites and today everyone was coming over to celebrate. Today was her and Chouji's first anniversary, Choume sighed, _**"I can't believe you two have been married a year... your wedding seems like it was only yesterday."**_

Hanabi nodded smiling, in a way it did seem like yesterday, but it also seemed a lifetime ago. Her life had changed so much, now it was filled with laughter, love, fun, support and of course, food. She was a little curvier now but still in peak condition, She trained most evenings with her husband and then they spent their nights in each others arms.

Ino was the first to notice of course. _**"Hanabi you must be enjoying all the good food here." **_She pointedly stared at Hanabi's waist line. Chouji scowled at his teammate and wrapped his arms around Hanabi's waist. Hanabi just smiled and then said, _**"Yeah I do but I just have butterflies in my stomach from the excitement." **_

Chouza chuckled then piped up to say, _**"Go ahead son now is as good a time as any." **_Chouji looked down at her and Hanabi grinned and nodded. Chouji looked around then pinning Ino with his gaze, he announced, _**"Hanabi is pregnant, our babies will be here this spring." **_

Ino choked, Naruto yelled, Neji smirked and looked at Tenten who had teared up, Hinata smiled knowingly, Hiashi beamed with pride. Lee hugged a very pregnant Sakura as she grinned and Kankuro patted Chouji on the shoulder as he rocked his son back and forth in his other arm. Choko hugged Hanabi and all the older shinobi just enjoyed the happy moment.

Shikamaru looked at Temari and asked, _**"Did he say babies?" **_She hit him and then smirked replying, _**"Yes genius... her Father is a twin you know." **_He kissed her cheek his hand on her still flat waist and said, _**"How troublesome, looks like we didn't beat them after all." **_ Gaara had been very quiet through it all but then sarcastically remarked, _**"I'm sure it wasn't from lack of trying."**_

Everyone laughed and they all enjoyed the party for Chouji and his Butterfly Bride.

_**AN:**_ That's all for the story I reall hope you enjoyed it, I think it turned out fluffy, but not too corny, and cute. Please let me know what you thought. 8D


End file.
